When customers call a large business, they are frequently given an auditory menu with an array of dual tone multifrequency (DTMF) options. The number of DTMF options is usually limited to a small number of choices; more than seven choices per DTMF menu would probably be considered excessive and could strain the user's short term memory. To provide a greater number of choices, such user interfaces are hierarchically constructed; a choice from one menu leads to an announcement of new choices. Users of DTMF user interfaces have complained about the unfriendliness and awkwardness of hierarchical menus and large numbers of choices. Moreover, the mapping between the particular DTMF digits (e.g., pressing "*4" on the telephone keypad) and the semantic interpretation in the user-interface (e.g., connect the caller with the trouble desk for widgets) is often arbitrary and difficult to remember. Finally, in a DTMF user interface, the caller sometimes makes the wrong choice, e.g., choosing the Merchandise Order Department instead of the Complaints Department when they are calling to complain about the delivery of damaged merchandise. Understanding what is meant by each choice is not always an easy task.
Immediately connecting the caller to an attendant leads to other difficulties. Frequently, callers need to be placed on hold. If the caller tires of waiting or if holding time exceeds some threshold, some user interfaces allow the caller to leave a message, but doing so typically terminates the call. If the caller reaches the attendant, the attendant is often unable to help them and the call is transferred to a third party. Upon reaching the third party, the caller repeats the reason for the call. If the third party decides that the call should be transferred to a rough party, the caller has to again repeat the reason for calling.
Repeating a service order, complaint, or other message from one party to the next is often a frustrating activity. To alleviate this frustration, some services have the initial attendant remain in the call until the appropriate party is reached. While this method has some desirable characteristics, the attendant is involved in each call for a longer duration thus leading to longer holding times for callers and attendants. Moreover, with each new party that the attendant calls (in an attempt to satisfy the caller's need), the attendant or the caller must repeat the reason for the call.
In all these cases, the caller's response to frustration, intimidation-by-auditory-menu, or being asked to repeat the request, may be to disconnect. This may lead to customers with negative impressions of the business, and to loss of future sales. Receiving and redirecting calls can also overwhelm attendants. Frequently they have to answer calls and immediately place them on hold.